Confessions are only half of it
by I'mYourSuperXGirlfriend
Summary: Ikuto and amu both confess their love. but amu doubts she is old enough to fill his needs. what will happen? click and find out! AMUTO
1. Confession

**This is my 1st amuto fanfic.  
and well....my 1st fanfic so don't be too hard on me .**

**(Normal Pov.)**

_Age is nothing but numbers._

_too bad it's the only thing in the way of love._

**(Amu Pov.)**

I lay in my bed.

dead inside.

too tired to even move.

_(Flashback-ealier today)_

_"ahhhh!! why didn't anyone wake me up?!" I yell as I rush to put on my uniform._

_"aww but honey, you looked so cute sleeping" mom said walking past my room._

_"IF I'M CUTE OR NOT I STILL HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!!"_

_I ran to school and had to explain to the principal why i was late._

_Then i got to class late and again having to explain to ._

_"himamori-saaan, explain!"_

_"it's hiNAmori!"_

_(end of Flashback)_

I head a tapping noise at my window.

I try to ignore it.

tapping, tapping, tapping.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" i scream. only to find ikuto letting himself in. wait...I-IKUTO?!

"i-ikuto?"

"yo perverted kid"

"w-what are you doing here?"

"aw do i need a reason to visit a cute girl at night?" he said putting on the cutest pout i'v ever seen.

"y-you think i'm cute...?" I mumbles staring at him...damn i think i'm blushing.

He just chuckled.. DAMN HIM..HE WAS JUST TEASING ME!!

"you really are easy too tease..." he chuckled..

is that all i am to him? someone to tease..

He means much more to me..i..i like him..maybe even l-love him...

"a-amu?!"

i looked up at him..whats wrong? he looked to shocked?

i reached up to touch my face only to find that i had been crying....how did i not notice i was crying?!

oh gosh..not in front of ikuto!!

"i-it's nothing..." i tried to wipe the tears but they just came coming! damn traitor tears!!

"amu don't lie to me"

" i-it's...y-you don't like me....i'm just some kid to y-y-you" why am i spilling my guts to him?!

So i just kept crying and he kept staring at me..until i felt something warm surrounding me.

"i..ikuto?" i looked up at him and he was hugging me..

"stay quiet...your not just some kid...how could you think that?" he said sullenly...

"b-but..your always teasing m-me.." i cried into his shirt

"stupid..thats cause.." he paused.. w-what? cause what?

"it's because I'm in love with you...how i show my love is by teasing you." he said and hugged my tighter.

"y-y-y-you in l-love with m-me?!" i stuttered.

"yes i am."

"i-ikuto..i..i feel the same w-way!"

"ikuto i-" before i could finish his lips crushed against mine. and i couldn't help but kiss back~

**(Normal Pov.)**

they spent that night in each other's arms.

Until morning.

"AMU" amu heard a sudden yelling

"hnn" amu muttered

"AMU WHO IS THAT IN YOUR BED?!" Mrs. hinamori screamed

"m-mama.." amu said waking up

**(downstairs at the table with amu, ikuto, and mrs. Hinamori.)**

**(Amu pov.)**

oh my godd...oh my godd

how can ikuto be so calm about this? we just got caught s-sleeping in the same bed! w-what if my mom thinks we...

"amu.... I only have 1 question..." i braced myself for the worst.

"were you being safe?" .....I think my face is gonna explode!! i turned 20 different colors!

**(ikuto pov.)**

"were you being safe?" mrs. hinamori said.

I smirked and said "why yes-"

"IKUTO NOT ANOTHER WORD!!" amu yelled at me

"m-mama...we d-didn't do..that"

Her mother seemed to perk up.

"oh well then ok..we don't need to have this talk then.. but when did you guys start going out? he's so handsome.."

I twitched...this is amu's mom?? wow..

**(amu pov.)**

"m-mama!"

"oh yes i'm sorry.. hunny we'll talk later kay~" mom said and i had a bad feeling...

"y-yes.."

i didn't dare look at ikuto... he was smirking...i could feel it...

"so amu.." i blushed at he said my name so seductively

"wanna continue where we left off last night" I suddenly remembered that ikuto confessed..and so did i..

"w-w-wha??"

**(normal Pov.)**

ikuto got up from his seet and threw amu over his sholder, despite her attepts to stop him.

too bad for amu, she was wearing a skirt today.

"p-pervert! l-let me down!!"

" i think i won't"

so they walked down the streat with many people staring with jealously and admiration.

_'wow, are they going out?'_

_'he's so cool!'_

_'isn't he a little old for her?'_

these comments made amu blush and wonder why...ikuto loved her

she was only 12 and he was like 17

he could have any girl he wanted.

"nice panties amu~" this comment stopped her thoughts and made her blush madly

"w-w-w-what?!"

"are you hard of hear? i said i like your panties"

"d-don't look you pervert!!"

he simply chuckled and let her down.

she huffed angerly.

"..you damned pervert.."

"such language for such a little girl" he smirked and said.

" i-i'm not a little girl!"

**(amu pov.)**

again with this "little girl" bull.

I guess i am only a little girl though...ikuto is 17 and a senior in high school.

I'm only just getting into middle school.

would he be happier with a girl his age? stupid amu, of course he would! I bet he wants a prettier, busty, girl who would fufill his needs. that i can't do..i'm not ready for something like that.  
w-what if he tries something like that? what if he-  
"amu?" he interupped my thoughts.

"a-ah what?"

"you were drifting into space" ikuto said with a worried look on his face.

"n-no i wasn't!"

ikuto just sighed and we kept on walking.

**(normal Pov)**

It started pouring rain and they both got soaked so ikuto said.

"let's go to my place and dry off"

"ok.." 'w-wait his place? all alone..' she thought.

**(at ikuto apartment)**

**(amu's pov)**

ikuto came out of the shower and it was my turn. I was so nervios i don't think i could though.

"ok get in the shower and warm up...unless you want me to do that for you?" i blushes "n-no! i can do it m-myself!" but i soon got distracted by his alomst naked body.

wow i never knew ikuto worked out...he has a six-pack....i can't believe i'm saying this but ikuto looks hot..almost!  
ikuto noticed my staring and smirked "like what you see amu?" followed by "wanna see more?"  
"n-no way! y-your already in a t-towel! what else is t-there to see?!" he raised an eyesbrow at me then it sunk in. I blushed red and rushed into the bathroom.  
'ikuto that pervert! i'm only 12! why would i wanna see that'  
"cause it's so big thats why amu dear~" ikuto yelled from behind the bathroom door 'd-did i say that out loud?! dammit!' my face feels so hot i know i must be beat red.

so i took a shower and put on the clothes ikuto gave me.  
A long T-shirt and shorts I walked out shyly, only to find ikuto sleeping on the couch.  
i walked up to him and kneeled before the couch and stared at him.  
He was just so beautiful.  
I blushed and got an idea.

But before that i called my mother and told her i would be staying the night and we wouldn't be doing anything rash.  
I went to his fridge and got some beer cans and emptied them out. 'man ikuto is gonna kill me for this..but it'll be worth it'  
I put them on the table next to the couch and shyly pulled off the shorts. i unbuttoned the shirt and unzipped ikuto's pants.

_'oh my god....what if he waked up?! it'll be worth it...it'll be worth it...' i thought and blushed madly.  
i was gonna get him back...good._

**Kelly- AND THE CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Ikuto- what is amu gonna do? huh? huh?**

**amu-w-whaaaat? why am i taking my clothes off for?**

**ikuto-is amu gonna rape me in my sleep? tsk tsk tsk amu~ amu-n-no i don't wanna!!**

**Find out in next chappie!**


	2. The Sleepover prank

**Thank you for all your reviews.  
I hope you guys like this chapter~**

_Recap-_

_'oh my god....what if he waked up?! it'll be worth it...it'll be worth it...' i thought and blushed madly.  
i was gonna get him back...good._

**(morning) (ikuto's pov.)**

"nnnhh" so tired, why am i so warm?

I sat up and yawned and looked beside me...WITH A HALF NAKED AMU?!?!

w-what happened last night?! i looked at the coffee table...BEER?!?!

"amu.." she looked so cute...it wouldn't hurt to touch her a bi- no NO! i can't be thinking things like that at a time like this!!

**(normal pov.)**

amu stirred and was waking up. she sat up and looked at ikuto with glazy eyes.

"ikuto-kun~ last night was amazing~" amu said seductively

' last night? what...wait a second.. beer and a half naked amu in bed with me?! did i rape her?' ikuto thought.

"l-last night? a-amu i didn't mean to i swear! uhh um" ikuto rushed to get the word out of him and into her. (a/n-sounds weird xD)

ikuto looked so shocked and amu said "but ikuto-kunnn~ it felt so good~" she said again seductively

"k-kun? .....i uh.." amu was left shocked, ikuto had never been lost for words.

" so..what did i do?" ikuto said and amu just couldn't hold it in anymore. she burst out laughing.

"i-ikuto...y-your...s-so easy ..t-to tease!!" she said in between her laughs.

ikuto practictly fell off the couch and realized she was kidding.

"so you were just joking? i didn't really do anything to you? thanks god." ikuto sighed and layed back.

"y-yes i w-was" still a laughing amu.

"good" ikuto said with a tink of pink on his face.

**(amu pov.)**

ikuto..? does that mean he doesn't w-want to?

I know I'm not ready but... it still hurts that he wouldn't want to..with me..

I sighed. I'm pleased joke caused such a reaction but upset that ikuto wasn't that phased.

"hey..ikuto..did you mean it when y-you said you loved me?"

ikuto looked taken back..but i don't know...he hasn't been acting like he loved me.

"of course amu, I meant that with all of my heart," ikuto has a heart?

"ok.."

"want me to show you?" s-show, what does he m-mean? damn studdering..

**(normal pov.)**

ikuto pinned amu to the couch and started kissing her. he nibbled on her bottom lip asking for enterance which she granted.  
this continued as ikuto would carress amu's tongue and she would blush madly but enjoy every minute of it.

Until ikuto started to put him hand up amu's shirt. She gasped and pushed him away. even though he was still on top of her.  
ikuto looked down at amu, she was blushing madly and had makeout hair (a/n-LOL i love that line!)

"amu.." ikuto said huskly (a/n is that a word?)

amu ignored him

"Amu is something wrong?" amu again ignored him and looked everywhere but him.

thus ikuto grabbed her sholders and pinned them down do she had to look at him. "amu answer me!"

"n-nothings wrong...i should be getting h-home now though.." amu said

Ikuto got up and asked "want me to walk you home then amu? the way he said her name made amu spin but she wouln't let him.  
"no i can go myself."

_Amu walked home alone at 12:30, thoughts burning threw her mind._

**Kelly- hi sorry for the short chapter! *bows***

**ikuto- kelly, can you make this into a lemon?**

**amu - whats a lemon?**

**ikuto - want me to show you? it's...*whispers in amu's ear***

**amu - n-n-no kelly don't!!**

**kelly - *sweat drop* i-ikuto just do the disclaimer**

**ikuto - kelly doesn't own shugo chara or any of it's charactors.**

**amu - kelllyyyy!!!!**

**kelly- until next time.**


	3. the hill

**Hello, kelly here.  
i didn't like the way chapter 3 went, so i deleted it.  
So here is the offical chapter 3.**

**I don't own Shugo chara or any of it's charactors.**

**(amu pov.)**

**(the next day)**

"aahhh!! i'm gonna be late!!!"

i threw my uniform on, grabbed my bag and ran out the door with a piece of toast hanging from my mouth.

I finally got to school before the last bell and tadase was waiting.

"hinamori-san!" he called.

"t-tadase-kun! hey" i said and ran up to him.

"hello hinamori-san. how are you?"

"great...just great" i said...thinking about ikuto and our little make-out session.  
I blushed.

"hinamori-san..your face...it's all red.. are you feeling alright?"

"y-yes but i must b-be off!!"

I ran to class.

**(after boring classes)**

_"ooo he's hot~"_

_"do you think he's single"_

_"he looks annoyed"_

_"ahhh i gonna ask him out!"_

'whats with all these whispers?' i thought to myself.

**(normal pov.)**

ikuto was standing at the school gate with many girls watching him.

amu walked up to him and was shock a couple of glares by some fan girls of his.  
"ikuto? what are you doing here?" amu said and looked at him.  
"i came to walk you home." he said and started walking away.  
"you coming?" he said and looked back at amu.

"o-oh yes i'm coming!" she said and ran to catch up with him"

they walked next to each other and held hands. amu was blushing, ikuto was facing ahead thinking about who knows.  
"i-ikuto..."  
"yes amu-koi?"  
"a-ah...koi?" she question "yes amu-koi" he smirked.

it was a normal day. with 2 normal people. Amu thought it was nice. Being normal. not having everybody watch and admire your every move.  
"amu-koi. come with me.

"ok..ikuto...-koi" she smiled and he smirked.

ikuto walked amu up a big hill.  
and since she had a guardian meeting til 5:30..ikuto must have waited a long time.  
it was getting darker by the second.  
and by the time they got up that hill, it was night time

"s-sheesh ikuto-koi...." amu panted "was that hard?" he smiled. not smirked. SMILED.

there was a big tree of top of that hill, a blanket, and some candles.

Amu gasped. 's-so romantic...if this MY ikuto? or some other nicer, sweeter, clone ikuto?!' amu thought.  
Ikuto handed her a bag. she looked inside to find some of her clothes.  
"...go behind the tree..i won't look" 'oh ikuto..ikuto-koi.."  
she went behind the tree and changed into a short jean skirt, a black tank top, and a short jean jacket that stopped right below her chest.  
'c-cute' she thought as she went and shyly sat down next to ikuto on the blanket.

"you look beautiful" ikuto said as he looked at amu in the moonlight.  
"t-thank you...ikuto-koi" she said nerviosly "want some?" he said and handed her some taiyaki.  
she laughed and went to take some but ikuto pulled the yummy treat away.  
"ah ah ah~ my way." ikuto said and put a piece of taiyaki in his mouth.  
amu figured it out but was too shy so ikuto puller amu into a kiss.  
she opened her mouth and ikuto inserted the taiyaki in her mouth but didn't break the kiss.  
she swallowed the taiyaki and help on kissing ikuto.  
how their lips moves in sync could only be love.

ikuto pushed amu down gently to the blanket and kisses her neck, then her forehead, then her lips again.  
Amu was so happy at the time she failed to notice ikuto's hand going up her shirt. she gasped quietly but did nothing to stop him.  
ikuto smirked into the kiss and groped her. (A/N-sorry!! do you like it? ikuto- i do! amu- get on with the story!)

ikuto panted and parted with amu.

_ "a-amu...are you ready?"_

**kelly- muahahahaha CLIFFYYYY!!**

**ikuto- are you on crack again?**

**amu- whats that?**

**kelly- no i gave that up a long time ago~**

**ikuto- suuuure**

**amu- WHATS CRACK?!**

**ikuto- you'll find out when your older.**

**amu- I'M 12!!**

**ikuto- I'M 17!!**

**kelly- *sweat drop* (note- i didn't really do crack. it was a joke)**

**amu- Please R&R**

**ikuto- and kelly-chan is sorry she deleted chapter 3. she didn't like it. so she took it away. i like this chapter better.**

**amu- what am i ready for?**

**ikuto- lemons i hope ^-^**

**amu- KELLY!!**

**kelly- ok guys. should I write that they do it or not? as soon as i get 5 reviews saying which one.**

**I'LL UPDATE!! *crowd cheers* SOOOO R&R!!**

**thank you~**


	4. The beach

**Thank you for all your reviews...Your all so kind~ I update...fast huh?  
Anyway! let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer.  
DISCLAIMER!  
I do not own shugo chara or any of it's charactors.**

_Recap_

_"a-amu...are you ready?"_

**(amu pov.)**

"r-ready?"

"yea it's 11 at night."

"b-b-b-but.." i stuttered.

"your parents should be getting worried." he said as he started packing up the blanket while i sat there....dumbfounded.

"ah..yea let's go"

i yawned and ikuto seemed to notice so he got in the front of me and put his hands behing his back.

"your tired right? i'll carry you.." ikuto said as I thought_ 'this has to be a dream...ikuto is being sweet all the time! he didn't even do anything perverted..much'_

"o-ok" i said as i wraped my legs around his back and he held me there **(A/N-sounds weird huh??)**

i smiled into his back and fell asleep.

**(ikuto pov.)**

_'Amu is such a little kid...._'i sighed _'ahhh i even had to cut out makeout session short!! damn easter...they have to be planning something'  
_i thought as i carried a sleeping Amu home.

**(a week later~)**

**(amu pov)**

"amu-chan...it's past noon, please wake up" mama said as i sat up in bed and yawned.  
_'weekend...' _i thought groggily as i got up and took a shower.  
_'i haven't seen ikuto for a week! what could he being doing...'_ i thought as i reached for my strawberries and cream shampoo

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and put a blow dried by hair.  
"i wonder what rima is doing right now..." I said as i suddenly remembered...I HAVE FRIENDS.  
I have been so busy with ikuto...ikuto-koi that I haven't been hanging with them much anymore.  
I txted her said asked her if she wanted to hang out today.

She replied a moment later.

_'sure, where to?'_

_'where-ever'_ i replied.

_'ok how about the beach?'_

_'isn't that a little over the top?'_

_'it's summer, it's a weekend.' 'so bluntly...yep thats my rima..'_ i thought.

_'ok sure, do you want to invite anybody else?'_

_'i just txted the guardiands and told them'_

_'o-oh..ok'_

_'do you want to invite...ikuto?'_ she relied and i blushed. yes i had told her. i aslo told her that it's been a week since we last saw each other.

_'no..he's probebly busy..'_ i txted

_'call him'_

_'rima..i shouldn't'_

_'do it'_

_'but'_

_'NOW'_ she txted.

so i sighed and dialed his number.

"hello?" he answered.

"i-ikuto...um what are you doing t-today?"

"michi, is that you? I'm hanging with some girls from class" h-he thought I WAS A GUY?!

"a-ah ikuto-" i said before he cut me off

"sorry michi i have some things to take care of."

i stared at the phone beeping....i just got hung up on...so my boyfriend could do...things with pretty high school girls

"WHAT HAPPENED?! DID I MISS SOMETHING?! IKUTO...IKUTO...." i yelled to nobody.

this....sucks...

_'rima...he's busy.'_

_'ok meet you in front of your house...we'll have a car to drive us all.'_

I swear I was twitching... rima was getting a car? who was going to drive?

So lemme get this straight...i was going to the beach...when my boyfriend might be cheating on me?

YES.

**(an hour later in front of amu-s house)**

w-what....what...what is this?

i looked at a limo.

it was filled with kukai, yaya, rima, tadase, kairi, nagi, and IKUTO?!

"hinamori! you gonna stand and stare all day or get in?" kukai teased.

so i got in and sat as far away from ikuto as i could.

only he kept looking at me.

i gave in.

"i-ikuto... why are you here?"

he gave me a sharp looking saying 'what? am i not wanted?'

"amu! I looked him up and called him. He said he was free so we picked him up." rima said

"amu-koi...what have you been doing for the past week?"

"m-me? you haven't...come for me.." i said

"why didn't you call me?" ikuto said...he sounded mad?

"amu-koi...come here." he said as the others stared as us...they were completly ignored.

i scooted over to him and he put his arm around my sholder.

"sorry...maybe i shouldn't yell at you.." you think?

"Easter needed me..for something. let's have fun today ok amu-koi?" he said.

'easter...yea i forgot about them...what did they need ikuto for this time?' i thought and huddled closer to ikuto

"ok ikuto..koi"

i could feel him smirk as we drove off to the beach.

**(At the beach)**

"isn't this nice weather hinamori-san?" tadase said to me

"yes, it was a great day to come!" i said and smiled.

Ikuto growled..._'ikuto?'_ i thought as i looked at him.

"amu-chi! yaya wants to change!" yaya said as we walked off to the changing rooms.

tadase, kairi, Nagi, and kukai walked into the mens'.

Me, yaya, rima, ikuto walked into the girls'

wait. "I-IKUTO. GO INTO THE MENS'"

"aww but i wanna see my little amu change~" he said as i blushed

"n-no. now go into the mens'!" i pushed him into the mens'

I took off my clothes and put on my bathing suit.

but i took a second to ponder.

_'m..my chest....'_ i stared down at my non-existant chest.

"amu.. they'll grow eventually" rima said and put her suit on.

"s-shut up r-rima!" i yelled and walked out.

My bathing suit was a black 2 piece. it had a blue cat paw on it. it tied in the back.  
I was embarressed since rima picking this out. She was smirking. why? how should i know...

**(With ikuto and the guys outside the mens' changing room)**

**(ikuto pov)**

"ikuto-nee-san...why are the girls taking so long?" tadase said to me.

"tadase...girls do other things than change u know.." i sweatdropped.

"like..?" Sports** (A/n-KUKAI!!)** seemed interested...

'great..now i have to explain."

"well for 1 they talk. about crap guys couldn't care less about." i said.

"and..2?" classes said **(A/N-KAIRI!!)**

"touch themselves." i said and waited.

'how long are these damn girls going to take?' i thought.

Sports started laughing and tadase blushed like a girl.

"ikuto-nee-san...when g-girl..you know...what do they do?" tadase said and Nagi sweat dropped with me.

"ok well i guess i'll tell you." i said sighing

I smirked "i'll use AMU as an example" i said and started explaining

(Back with amu and the girls!)

**(amu pov)**

we walked out and I saw ikuto, Nagi, kukai, tadase, and kairi.

Nagi wore purple trunks with a elegant design, kairi...was in shorts and a T-shirt, kukai wore red trunks, tadase wore green and....ikuto.. was in baggy dark blue trunks.  
We walked over from behind them.. and heard what they were saying.

"and then amu would stick her finger in-" he stopped and turned to us.

"..?!" i said...trying to controll myself and my anger, and it wasn't working.  
I was blushing madly, that i knew.

"ohh amu-koi wanna tell them yourself?" ikuto smirked and said "NO"  
"oh..so you know about it then?" he teased

"w-what.." i stuttered "how about you show us?" i was shaking with embarressment and anger.  
I would tear ikuto's head off at this point.

**(20 minutes later)**

"amu-koi!" ikuto said as he splashed me.

"ah!" i laughed. this was so much fun.

i splashed him back and it continued like that for a while.

**(on the beach with tadase and rima)**

**(normal Pov.)**

"are...are we being ignored?" tadase said

"i think so..they look like a cheesy classic novel.." Rima said and looked at Nagi

"rima-chan? something wrong?" nagi said to rima.

"n-no of course not"

"oo looks like the new couple is fighting again" yaya said to tadase

"W-WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" rima shouted at tadase and yaya

Nagihiko looked at Rima and raised an eye brow.

"oh...so you don't like me?" nagihiko teased rima

"n-no! your just a creepy crossdresser!"

An evil plan formed in Nagihiko's head.

"oh so you don't me when I do this?" he said as he hugged Rima.

"..." rima just blushed

"or when i do this?" nagi said as he nuzzled into Rima's neck.

Rima just pouted and hugged Nagihiko back and blushed, hiding her face in his chest.

Nagi petted Rima's hair and sat down on a beach blanket with an umbrella sheilding them from the sun and sat and cuddled quietly.

"w-what...every body happy but us?" kukai, tadase, and yaya said at the same time.

**(30 minutes later)**

"ikuto-kun! wanna play?" kukai said with a volly ball in hand.

"sure, whatever." he said and got into position.

"i wanna play too, you guys!" amu said as she ran over my ikuto. she had been forced into a chara change with ran.

"hinamori! i won't go soft on you!"

"yaya wants to play!" as yaya went by kukai to even out the numers. 2 on 2.

"here it comes!!" kukai said as he served the ball

Ikuto pushed it up and Amu spiked it.

1 point for the Amuto team. **(A/N- xD i had to put it!)**

kukai served the ball again and it hit Amu in the face.

"oh..sorrrry! hinamori! you alright?" kukai said as he ran over to her but ikuto glared and picked her up bridal style.

"i-ikuto?" amu stuttered as she was lifted and brought to the blanket. Ikuto gently laid her down and stayed by her side.  
Not caring that they ditched the game.  
"amu-koi, are you ok?" ikuto said.  
"y-yes, i'm fine..you didn't need to make a scene." amu said and blushed.

"aww amu-koi is embarressed." he said as he climbed on top of her.

"i-ikuto!" she hissed "this is p-public! we can't do t-this!"  
"it's a private beach, and yes we can" he said and smirked and he kissed her neck.

"i-ikutoooo!!! no!" she said, followed by her pushed him off and blushing.

**(in the car, driving home.)**

amu's head was starting to drift..she was so tired after her long day with her friends and ikuto.  
thought they never even talked to them much.

**(ikuto pov.)**

"amu-koi...here" i said as i put her head in my lap...she looked tired.  
"t-thank you" she said..

_'she's so cute and innocent. I love her so much..but...things can't be like this forever..'_ i thought

We drove to drop everybody off..who's limo was this anyway?

i stroked amu's hair. it was so soft and silky._ 'amu-koi....'_ i thought sadly and sighed.

we arrived at amu-koi's house, so i lifted her onto my back and walked to her front door.

"my..ikuto-san..bringing amu-chan home on your back? how nice." mrs. Hinamori said as i sighed.

"MY LITTLE SPARROW!!" mr. hinamori said as he ran to...the bathroom? i sweatdropped for what seemed like the 10th time today.

"ikuto-san, would you like to spend the night?" mrs. hinamori said as i nodded.

"sure, if it won't cause any trouble." i said and hiked my way up the stairs with amu still asleep on my back.

i put her down on her bed.

_'man....she's not as light as she looks'_ i thought.

Now...i had a decision to make.

undress her and put her PJs on...or let her sleep like that.  
I pondered.  
_'It's not perverted. so what the hell'_ i thought as i took off her jacket **(A/N-yes they changed back)**

I took off her shirt and pants._ 'She looks so cute all defenseless like that.'_ i thought as i peeked over at her, only in a tank top and panties.  
I found her PJs, they were a black pair a boy shorts and long T shirt. yep thats good. I put them on her carefully, making sure not to wake her.  
Then I stripped down to my boxers, got in bed with amu, and cuddled up to her.

I saw her blue chara, smirk and shut off the lights.  
I remember feeling Amu-koi cuddle to me before drifting off to sleep.  
That night...I got a good nights' rest.

_though....morning has to come sometime._

**Kelly- YES.**

**ikuto- that..took you all day?**

**kelly- yes...i keep getting distracted.**

**amu- give her a break ikuto...wait...YOU TOOK OFF MY CLOTHES!**

**ikuto- yep but don't worry i didn't see anything.**

**amu- phew ikuto- cause theres nothing to see.**

**amu- I-IKUTO!**

**kelly- anyway...i hope you enjoyed this chapter...it DID take me all day...a lapse of ideas and being distracted -**

**Ikuto- please R&R...for me. *winks***

**Fangirls- ooooo!!! ikuto!! can i review your body!**

**amu- *sighs***

**kelly- thank you!! now i have some fangirls to dispose of.**

**fangirls- hah?**


	5. The Party and A hard question?

'

**Kelly- UPDATEEEE**

**ikuto- please enjoy the following segment on how to give a blow-**

**amu- IKUTO THATS NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT**

**ikuto- it's not?**

**kelly- no....**

**ikuto- can we make it about that?**

**amu and kelly- NO!!**

**ikuto- fine...please enjoy the chapter...**

**(5 months later) (a/n- sorry for skipping....but it's important for the story)**

**(Ikuto Pov.)**

I woke up, woke amu up then told her to get dressed.

I got dressed.

Then I pulled her to a fancy breakfeast diner.

Why you may ask?

I have a plan.

I smirked to myself as I watched her eat american stler pancakes.

She gave me a funny look, then she COntinued eating.

Then I whisked her away to a fancy dress shop where she Unwilling bought a $$ dress.  
It was black, elegant, and sleek.  
Perfect for Amu.

It clung to her Tiny features and showed off her beautiful curves and skin color.

Then I took her to a Party.

Not just any party.  
A party I got into because of my damned step-father.

I guess he pulls threw when he wants to.

"ok ok i give in...whats going on? your being...too nice" she said and looked at me

"nothing amu-koi..I'm just showing off my love for you" I said and hugged her.

I wore A black dress suit.

Special? _very_

Tonight I wanted to show How much I really love amu....It's been months and she was 13 now.

Too young? yes i know. I don't mean that...I wouldn't ever do that while she's so young.

Not unless she asked. Which wouldn't happen even in my **greatest** dreams.

Hey, I'm 17...I'm allowed to feel...horny.

"ikuto-koi?" she said and handed me a cookie...

"amu-koi...what is this?" i said.

"a cookie silly!" she said and laughed.

" if you eat these you get fat" I said and Smirked at her

"o-only if you e-eat a bunch!" she yelled at me

"I'm just kidding amu-koi, your like a bone" i said and smirked.

"o-oh..." she blushed and looked away.

_'cute...'_ i thought

After a while....She looked at me and asked the impossible.

"i-ikuto....have you ever thought a-about...u-us...h-h-having...." she stopped and i looked at her.

Her face was bright red.

I thought about it and it clicked that she meant sex.

"Maybe..." i said, almost blushing. GOD. now I'M blushing.

"o-o-o-oh.....ok...then.." she stuttered.

"what is it amu-koi?" i said and put a hand on her sholder softly

"d-do...you wanna go to..your apartment...?" she said and looked at me

'this isn't happening...she's only 13...GOD whats happening?!' i thought

"a-amu-koi your only 13...." i said....trying not to hurt her feelings.

I always wanted her to ask but...when she actually did..it scared the shit outta me.

"i-i know..but I love y-you and...I wanna feel your needs and-" she said

"amu-koi, you already do that....you don't need to do anymore" i said and hugged her.

"b-but-" i cut her off.

"but nothing....you want to fill my needs? fine." i said and i kissed her on her lips.

_'a little lie won't hurt anybody'_ i thought as i kissed her.

But we did end up going back to my place. Not for that.  
To relax. We already informed her mother that she would be staying over.

We slept together that night.  
_'slept'_ meaning the literal meaning. **Sleeping.**

I sighed and went to sleep.  
Not as happy as the previous night. But still just as Nice~

**Kelly- sorry....I know this chapter sucked.**

**ikuto- why no sex???**

**amu- cause I'M 13!!**

**kelly- i promise next chappie will be muchhhh better.**

**amu- please R&R**

**ikuto- thanks for reading!! *winks***


	6. Goodbye! and hello again

**Kelly- I know it's been a while....but I'v been busy with some things..**

**Ikuto- like what?**

**Kelly- friends**

**Ikuto- wow that something *sarcasric***

**kelly- y-you know i have a life too! one of my friends might be emo and...*sad face***

**amu- what's emo?**

**ikuto- do u know anything?**

**amu- SHUP IT**

**ikuto- shut what?**

**amu- Grrr**

**Kelly- a-anyway... Please enjoy the following chapter!!**

**Ikuto- kelly does not own shugo chara**

**(ikuto Pov.)**

I heard a vibrating noise....

must me my phone..

I opened my eyes and picked up my phone, it was easter saying that they needed me, then they hung up before i could say anything I looked at amu and kisses her forehead and got outta her bed.

"sorry amu-koi. I'll see you later" i whispered to the sleeping amu.

I jumped off her balcony and went towards easter.

When i got there I saw My step ass waiting in a car.

_'what could it be now?'_ i thought angrily as i walked slowly up to the car.

"Ikuto, I have another job for you." he said with a smirk. Not a good smirk....one that said pure evil.

I glared down at the man in the car and waited for my next job.

**(Amu pov.)**

"hnn" i mumbled as i got up.

"ikuto?" i said as i looked around....no ikuto..

hmmm where did he go?

I went downstairs and got a cup of milk.

**(normal Pov.)**

After a two days...there was no sign of Ikuto.

Amu was getting onn edge.

More days past and still no sign of ikuto. When a week went by with no ikuto, amu was about to scream.

She didn't wanna be clingy but he left without a word and still hasn't come back.

That week...amu stayed home waiting for ikuto to come to her balcony.

Nothing.

_' w-where the hell is he? no call...no text...NOTHING'_ Amu thought as she was scrubbing dishes.

"a-amu-chan...that dish is clean..." her father said with a scared look on his face.

Amu snapped out of her trance and looked at the shiny white plate.

"o-oh....ok" amu said with a sad face.

"amu dear...why don't you go out for a while?" her mother said.

"ok mom" she said as she walked outside, not noticing her charas following her.

It was 7:00 and she was walking the streets alone.

Time flew by and she found herself thinking about ikuto again.

It was now 9:35 and she decided to go home.

When she got home....Still no ikuto.

It was a Sunday. She had school tommorrow.

She went to sleep the minute she got home.

**(A week later)**

"hinamori-san"

"hinamori..san?"

"HINAMORIII-SAAAN" Amu snapped out of her daydreaming and looked to find tadase looking at her with a worried look on his face.  
"sorry....i-i didn't mean to yell...are you ok?" he said "y-yes....i'm ok" amu said with a glazed look on her face.

Amu wanted to talk to ikuto and see what his deal was.  
'He leaves without a word and doesn't talk to me for two freaking weeks?!' amu thought in distress, not notcing she walked away from tadase.  
After school she went to the amusement park they once shared together.

Amu got a Call from a private number, so she answered it so quickly she couldn't even see her hand move.

"h-hello?" she said into the phone

"amu-ko...Amu, I'm sorry" a guy said from the other line, she was a little hurt he didn't say "koi"

"i-ikuto?! where the hell have you-"

"amu Listen, I won't see you anymore"

"w-what?" amu stuttered

"sorry amu...forget about me Go out with...with tadase" he said, with a strained voice.

"n-no! i...love you...whats the matter? what happened? ikuto?!" amu said as tears started rolling down her face.

"amu...Goodbye" he said

"n-no! don't...leave! don't do this? whats going on? i-ikuto? ikuto?!" she said, screaming into the phone.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Amu listen as he hung up.

As he dumped her

As he left.

She only heard the beeping tone of the line ringing.

Amu didn't know what was going on. she only knew in her heart that she wasn't going to see him again.

And truthfully, That was the last time she talked to him.

_"IKUTOOOOO"_ amu screaming into the night.

**(end Pov.)**

_Things don't work out._

_But we get over them. We move on._

_But sometimes...theres an exception._

_There are people who don't move on._

_Those people....are the ones who have been hurt badly. shattered._

**(4 years later.)**

**(normal Pov.)**

Amu was 16 now.

Beautilful- yes

Happy- no

She walked to school, not really caring.

Over the years her friends were worried about her, so they called and came to her house....but no one came to the door, nobody answered the phone, so eventually.  
they stopped calling and coming over.  
They didn't even talk to her at school.  
she had quit the guardians a while ago...and now tadase gave her worried looks.  
Rima, yaya, and Nagi too.  
Kukai had graduated....and was now in college.  
Amu and her Former friends were now juniors in high school

Amu was a good student, never got into trouble, did what she was told...but she was like a robot.  
Her cool & spicy charactor ended up being destroyed when she threw a fit in the middle of class back in 7th grade.  
About 2 months after she recieved the call.  
She let it all out and didn't say much since.

**(Amu Pov.)**

English...is very boring.

"hinamori-san, please explain how to rewrite this in english." sensai said as he pointed to the sentance.  
I walked up and rewrote it slowly and went back to my seat.

"wonderful hinamori-san!" he praised me.

_'who cares....'_ i thought

_'i just wanna go home so i can go to sleep.'_ i thought again

The bell rang and i went to lunch.

I sat under a Big tree outside and at an apple

After a while....tadase-san came up to me.

"hinamori-san....how have you been?" he said to me

'oh so you ditch me and you ask how i am? just fine..' i thought

"fine tadase-san...just great" i said sarcasticly

"w-well...i have..something to say.." he said and looked at me.

"ok..what?"

"umm..." he looked like he was fighting with himself on what to say.

Rima came up behind him and looked at me with a stern look.

"oh...what do you want?" i said and looked down at the almost eating apple

"AMU. stop it." she yelled

I flinched and looked down more

"stop..what exactly?" i said

"MOPING. STOP MOPING. it's been years since_ he_ left!! he's not coming back so GET OVER IT!" she yelled at me

I flinched at the word "he"

"i don't k-know who you mean..." i said, trying to avoid this.

"IKUTO" she yelled

"r-rima-chan! don't...do this." tadase said and looked at her

"WHY NOT? SHE'S BEING PATHETIC. just waiting and waiting for _him_ to come back!" he yelled at tadase more than me.

_'w-what is happening? I'm feeling emotions i haven't felt for so long....make this stop'_ i thought and heard gasps.

I looked up to see rima, nagihico, yaya, and tadase looking at me with wide eyes.

I touched my face and felt something wet.

_'a-am i crying? no..i can't... I'm too old to cry like a child....If i cry now....I'll be giving up on him...him...I know he said...he wasn't coming back but..but I can't believe it...then it really will be o-over..'_ i thought and i felt more tears roll down my face

"a-ah..." i stuttered and i saw rima crouch down to hug me.

"amu...If you cry now... we won't tell anybody" Rima said to me and she held me.

I thought about it..._'Maybe he really has left for good...maybe i should....stop...waiting..I'm already 16..he's...like 21....he doesn't care about me...He..must not care a-about me'_ i thought

"wahhhh" i cried into my old friends' arms.

I couldn't help crying like a little girl.  
I didn't even think about it for so long.  
All the feeling just....piled up.

"amu..chan" Nagihico said.  
"wahh i-ikutooo" i wept.

"it's ok amu...it's ok" rima said as she petted my head

After I sobbed i ran to that place. Our place

The place I started having real feeling for...i-ikuto

The amusement park

_'it never...did get torn down'_ i thought as i walked in.

I remember having fun....with my charas..and ikuto.  
I wonder what their thinking....ran, miki, su they went back into my heart...when i went into robot mode.

I sat in the empty teacup. and brang back all the happy memories.  
Me and ikuto Together.

I miss him..I really do..even after...what he did to me. He told me....he loved me and left forever without a word..  
just like that.  
I hate it.  
I hate that i loved him I hate that i still love him

I took the necklace he gave me for my 12th birthday....

**(flashback)**

_"here...." ikuto said to me as he handed a little blue box to me_

_"w-what is it?" i said as i opened it. Inside was a Saphire jewel and a Pink Jewel. Together inside a heart.  
It was beauriful...It shined just like ikuto does._

_"ikuto! thank you! it's beautuful.." i said as i hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the lips._

_"glad you like it amu-koi" he said with a smirk_

_" I don't like it...I love it!" I said and smiled at him._

**(end of flashback)**

i sighed...another happy memory.

I wore that necklace everyday.

since he left me.

I unclipped it, reclipped it, then i put it ontop of Our teacup.

"goodbye" i said and slowly got out and walked to the entrance to the theme park.

I gave it one last look.  
Then i walked home and gave my friends a call.

_'Good bye ikuto....Good bye my first love.'_

**It really must be over...**

**(end pov.)**

_Closure._

_People clame to give up._

_But they never really do, unless they get that thing back...or they finally get closure._

_People live...People die._

_People who live...won't ever give up. when they do, they die._

_Simple._

_easy._

_So until we die....We never truelly give up._

**(2 days later....Outside amu's room)**

**(normal Pov.)**

"ikuto...where did you go?" she said softly into the night as she looked at the Night sky, when she was on her balcony.

She stood there as a passing breeze went threw, at that momment.

She felt something.

The wide eyed Amu didn't move. Or breathe for that matter

She didn't know what it was....But it was warm and strong.

She soon knew what it was.

She gasped and her pupis became very small **(A/N- her eyes!!)**

She knew.

The only thing that could creep up on her, when she was so high on her balcony. The only** person**

The warmth was.

The things holding her.

_Arms._

_Arms of the man she loved._

_"amu"_

**(end Pov.)**

_Forever.....Never does last....forever._

_When it's love, It never ends. It'll always be there. no matter how hard we try to escape it._

**Kelly- YES. I WORKED MY BUTT OFF ON THIS CHAPTER. But I'm sorry for skipping around so much...i hope it didn't come out rushed. I HAD to add something to the story. So from here on out....It will be very dramatic...but still funny. SO PLEASE CONTINUE READINGGG!!**

**ikuto- why are you making me sooo awful?!**

**kelly- remember ur "job"? it has to do with that**

**amu- don't t-tell the readers!!**

**ikuto- amu amu amu....*sighs***

**kelly- a-anyway...Please R&R**

**amu- for me! *smiles***

***fanboys go crazy***

**ikuto- no for me *winks and smirks***

***fangirls over crowd fanboys and go nuts***

**kelly- not again.... *sighs and desposes of fans***

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. New ikuto and funny feelings

**Kelly- Hey guys. I wanted to update cause I still have lots of ideas! Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews too!**

**Ikuto- review for this one and her favorite comment will win something special..like me *winks***

**amu- shut up! she's not giving anything out! god ikuto! don't lie.**

**Ikuto- Ok I won't then, amu, I love you**

**amu- O/////O**

**ikuto- heh there, happy?**

**amu- ....**

**kelly- ok...well....o-on with the story..**

**Ikuto- Kelly does not own shugo chara or any of it's charactors.**

_(recap)_

_"amu"_

_(end of recap)_

**(Normal Pov)**

The man, Age 21, who has been gone for 6 years without a notice, is now behind the girl he majorly screwed.  
He left her, expecting her to suddenly move on from such a relationship. He was wrong. Because If you remember.  
She loved him and so did he.  
He loved her. So why did he leave? thats what the girl, Hinamori Amu, age 16, has been trying to figure out for...about 6 years.  
But the man is back. and that man....Is Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**(Amu pov.)**

"IKUTO?!" i said, not believing it was really him.

"hey amu.....how have you been?" he said, His arms still around me.

What did i do? Stand there. Just stand.

then i said "how....have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN?"

"yes..." he said

"HOW THE FUCK TO YOU THINK I'V BEEN?!" I screamed. Yes i swore, I don't swear much so this ....I'm very mad.

I guess he was shocked because he flinched.

He said nothing.

_'wow...isn't that fammilar, him saying nothing.'_ I thought sarcasticly

"YOU LEFT ME SO SUDDENLY! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! GET OFF ME!" I started shaking violently.

He kept his hold on me thought.

"amu....I didn't...want to go." he said.

"w-" he cut me off.

"It was....easter." he said

I thought about it for a minute and said "h-how do I know you didn't leave me for some hot c-chic who would....fill your needs more"

He spun me around to look at him, He was beautiful, Even more than before. His hair wasn't too much longer, But his features filled out more.  
He looked like an adult.

I looked into the eyes I'v wanted too see for a very long time.

"would I ever lie to you?" he said and looked into mine.

Suddenly tears filled my eyes for no reason. I didn't feel mad. I still felt sad. And as suddenly as the tears came.  
I hugged him. More like squeezed out his insides. I didn't care that he left. At this time I care that he's right in my arms.  
I feel stupid though. For years of my life i wasted waiting for him. I know I can't just take him back.  
I know that.  
I won't.  
I'll put him threw some pain first. then maybe.....Ok then I'll take him back.  
Unless he screws up again.

Tears streamed down my face as ikuto petted my head.  
He hugged me back but grunted as I squeezed him.

After I cried and hugged him, I went into my room. But as ikuto was about to come in.  
I shut the screen door.  
riiiight in his face. I kinda feel bad.  
He gave me a hurt look and I almost gave in.  
So i sat at my desk. attemting to do some old homework.  
But I could feel his eyes burning a hole threw my back as he pouted.

I won't let him in....I won't let him in.  
I won't.

He gave me a surpised look.  
Then I wrote him a note on a piece of paper. then I stuck it to the screen door.  
He read it. 'ahh he's looks so good.....but I can't let him off that easy...I know I can't. wait...I'm 16! I have to act like it.' i thought

Then he looked up at me with a questionable look.

The note read.

' go away, I'll talk to you later...maybe. I still don't believe it was easter '

I think he mouthed "but I need to tell you something"

Well too bad buddy! you should have told me 6 YEARS AGO.

God dammit...right when i gave up on you too....he comes back at such awful times.  
_'W-Whats this weird feeling in my heart...D...Did I really give up on ikuto? I don't know this feeling..'_ i thought as i placced a hand on my heart and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto's face an inch away from mine.

"ahhh!" i yelled as i flung backwards.

"whats wrong?"

"h-how did you get in?!"

"your door...it wasn't locked." he said

"o-oh...really?"

"really" he said with a "matter of fact" tone

"u-um" I said as he was smirking and walked towards me slowly.

He walked up to me and I kept backing up. When the back of my legs hit the side of my bed and i fell onto it, he only took advanage and pinned me to my bed.  
He held onto my wrists and pinned them tightly to the bed while he hovered on top of me

"i-ikuto!" I said as i blushed about 15 different shades of red.

"hmm" he said as he looked at me.

He looked me up and down.

"when I see you've grown a bit since I saw you last" he said and smirked.

"p-pervert! get off me! this isn't even legal!" i said _'when do i care about laws..?' _thought

"who cares" he said as he kissed my lips.

It felt so good but I don't think my body can take this.  
He leaves, comes back, kisses me, and wants me ba-...

He never did say he wanted me back huh?

"ikuto you idiot! get off!" I yelled as I kicked him...between the legs.

_'I have to get out of here'_ I thought as i ran out of my house and into the night.

I ran to My school, I don't know why, It was the first thing that came to mind.  
But I ended up getting lost and found myself at the North high...How far did I go? I panted from running so much and slowly walked towards the school It was kinda scary looking. It was very large too.  
It was about 9:12 so no students should be here.

I think I heard Ikuto coming so I ran into the open storage closent.  
I hid behind some balls as Ikuto walked in to check if i was here or not.  
then, as if wrote, the door shut.

If your following this....I just got locking in a Gym storage closent with the man who left me.  
Who just so happens to be ikuto.  
yay!! NOT.

"amu? are you in here?" he sang and laughed.

"god, budda, save mee.." i whispered to myself.

"Amu, I'm sorry... If your in here..Please come out" he said "I'll explain why I had....to leave"

"okkk AMU!" he yelled and i flinched "I'm gonna count to 3...If you don't come out I'm gonna force you out"

"and if nobody is here....then I'm talking to myself" he laughed again

_'i-ikuto...went nuts...'_ i thought.

"3..." he said.

"2..."

"1..."

"amu...come out" he said

"0..." he said as he walked over toward the balls, where I was hiding.

'I still love ikuto but...If I come out...What if..he makes me..fall in deeper into this weird feeling'  
i thought and I clenched my eyes closed.

Ikuto sighed and looked directly at me.

He smirked

"hello...there..." he said with a scary smirk.

"h-hello...i-i-ikuto.." i said

He picked me up and threw me over his sholder.

_'wow this feels veryyy famillar'_ i thought

i sighed and blushed

"now now...we'll have to punish you, won't we?" he smirked.

_'ohh...shit..I'm dead'_ i thought as he jumped off to god knows where.

When He finally set me down, It was on his bed, at his new apartment. It was pretty normal...Except there were boxes everywhere..

_'somebody needs to unpack'_ i thought and giggled

Then he hugged me. Not just a hug...But one that said "wow I'm an ass, But I still love you".  
I'v learned not to judge from body language.

"a...amu...I'm so sorry, I left, and told you...to go out with tadagay.."

"t..tadase" i corrected

"whatever" he said

"the point is...I don't expect you to take me back...But I still love you."

He hugged me tighter and I shivered.

"w-why...did you leave?" i said

He sat up and looked at me.

"they gave me a mission...One i refused to do...so they said If I went away for a while...you would.."

He looked at me..

ooohhhh I get it.  
Easter thought I would be depressed so I wouldn't catch all the X-eggs.  
Wow they thought I was Going to stop collecting X eggs?  
They were...kinda right.  
Good thing tadase has Almost the same power I do.  
He clensed them I guess.

I think.  
They never told me. I just quit the quardians...and they never asked why.  
'maybe...they knew..' i thought as I Looked at him.

"o-oh...." i said.

"morons" i said Under my breathe.

"what...was the mission?"

"to kill you" he said and looked at be from uder his bangs.

"oh...that...m-makes sense" i said.

Awkword silance.

"so..how were you..after I left"

"I was-" i started to say but then It all came back to me.

All the crying, waiting, and ignoring my friends...Who would have thought Him leaving would have such a large impact on my life

He was looking intently at me.  
"just...fine" I smilied

"did...you miss me?" he said, He looked, for once, very self conscious

"nope" I said, trying to get a reaction. Which was served on a silver platter.  
His mouth dropped and he looked a little hurt.

"you didn't? I thought you loved me.." he said.

Then I saw what was happening.

In this plot.  
I was him And he was me.

I was acting like ikuto....and he was acting like ...me almost.  
EW! plot change now!

"n-no Of course...I missed you" I said quickly.

"good, cause man, did I miss you" he said and got on top of me.

"so, how old are you now?" he said as he fiddled with the top button On my shirt.

"1-16!" i said

"hmmmm and it's almost your birthday huh?" he said

'h-he remembered my birthday!' i thought as I smilied on the inside while on the outside I was freaking out.

"so...Do you still love me? or did I put you threw too much pain?" he said, not smiling

"i-i told you I was fi-" he cut me off

"I checked with tadagay just incase you where gonna lie" he said and winked with a smile.  
A real smile.  
I felt my face burning up slighty.  
I'm guessing I was blushing. Just a guess.

He was unbuttoning button my button very slowly while his eyes were on me.  
My face I mean.  
He was checking to see if it was ok to strip and rape me I guess.  
HELL NO.

But I don't think I could breathe right now, let alone make an action.  
When the sides of the shirt were at my sides because he had unbuttoned the while thing and my breasts were hanging out, I think I died.  
Good think I was wearing a bra.  
But when He leaned down to kiss me, I pushed him soooo hard he fell off the bed.

"y-y-y-you p-p-pervert!" i yelled. Or tried to yell.

"ahh what now" he rubbed his head and looked at me with a cold look.

I buttoned my shirt, and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN W-W-HAT NOW?"

He raised an eye brow.

_'l-last time I saw him, I was a little girl. He can't honestly expect me to have him do that to me without freaking out!  
I feel like a child again....I can't do this! Not with him! He said I could feel his needs with a kiss and now He comes back and undresses me on the NIGHT HE COMES BACK?!'_ i thought.

I walked out of his apartment and walked home.

"where am I?" i said aloud

"great...I got lost" i said aloud again

I saw a park bench and sat there. I was in the middle of some weird park. I didn't even know what part of town I was in.

"wahh" I started crying on the bench More like sobbing.  
I cried there for a while.

"i-ikuto...idiot...he can't come back and e-expect me...t-to" I thought aloud and cried some more.  
I have been crying a lot lately...haven't I?

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

_'god dammit, where did she go?  
So what? I wanted to have sex with her.....She's old enough now.  
She's 16.  
...only 16.  
maybe she isn't so old after all.  
Hm? I head crying...' _I thought as I ran to the noise.

I Looked at the figure from behind a tree.  
It was amu...why was she sobbing like a child??

Then I heard what she was

"i-ikuto...idiot...he can't come back and e-expect me...t-to"

"wahhhhh" she cried.

_'damn...d-did....I make her cry?! I'm not a very good boyfriend then...wait I'm not her boyfriend anymore'_ i thought as I looked

at her. I decided to Sit next to her.

She looked at me and cried still.

"w-what do you want?" she cried.

"amu...I'm sorry...I guess I thought everything would go back to the way it was before. ...Things..were nice huh?" i said to her and looked at her and smiled

She nodded and wiped her tears. "i-ikuto!" she said as she...well...glomped me. I hugged her back as she cried into my shirt some more.  
I petted her hair and smiled.  
'thing...won't ever be the same...will they?' i thought as Amu clung to me.

"ikuto! I...want...to be with you! I just..want that.." she cried into my shirt as I looked at her with wide eyes.

"you..do?" i asked "really?" i said again. 'great, now I sound like some school boy bitch' i thought.

She nodded againsts my shirt.

"p-please...don't leave me again.." she mumbled sweetly.

I held onto her and said "I won't...I'll never leave you again amu-koi" i said.

She looked up at me and smiled

"ok...Ikuto-koi" Then we hugged.

Wow a hug..

But I can wait...I can wait.

**(normal Pov.)**

Amu and Ikuto went back to ikuto's house and Amu's parents were notified that she was staying over a friend's house.

He slept on a futon and she was on the bed in the other room.

But Amu was awake so she went to look at ikuto..

_'j-just a peek'_ she thought as she looked over at the sleeping Ikuto.

He was sleeping soundly and looked beautiful in the little moon light shining in from the curtains.

She crept closer and closer then she looked at him, not a foot away from his face.

"hnn" he said as he blinked.

He looked at amu with hazy eyes and she looked terriefied.

"why aren't you sleeping?" he said as he Pulled her down under his chin and used her as a teddy bear.

_'i-is he still asleep?'_ Amu thought and she blushed and snuggled into his chest 'who cares' she thought before drifting asleep in Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto opened his eyes _'well all that happened rather quickly...'_ He thought.

_'ahh I can't sleep"_ He thought as he Looked at the ceiling.

**Kelly- ahh that took so long.**

**ikuto- that chapter sucked**

**kelly- yea i know. I have to set a good plot.**

**Amu- i thought it was g-g-good....**

**kelly- *hugs amu* t-thank you amu-chaaan~**

***ikuto looks at kelly then amu***

**ikuto- y'know amu....standing next to kelly....you look even more flat chested *smirk***

**amu and kelly-*blush* PERVERT!!**

**kelly a-anyway... Please R&R for my feelings....**


	8. Out of Money!

**Ikuto- DO YOU THINK YOU WAITED LONG ENOUGH?!**

**amu- yes!!! It's been months!!!**

**kelly- I am sorry!!! *hides***

**ikuto- *hiss* where is she?!**

**amu- i dunno....on with the story..i guess..**

**ikuto- jesus...she doesn't own any charactors or shugo chara...that would be peach-pit-sama...**

_(recap)_

_Ikuto opened his eyes 'well all that happened rather quickly...' He thought._

_'ahh I can't sleep" He thought as he Looked at the ceiling._

**(Normal Pov.)**

Amu woke up to see the shades moves lightly from the slight breeze from the open window.  
It was very bright.  
She saw Ikuto looking down at her.  
_'ikuto...'_ she thought

**(Amu Pov.)**

"am..I dreaming?" she said and stared at the man looking down at her with a genuine smile.

"no amu..you aren't dreaming" Ikuto laughed.

"w-why...are you here...how-"

He silenced her with a kiss.  
And then, she didn't care if she was dreaming or not, at last...she was home.

"morning sunshine" Ikuto said to amu.

She blinked and yawned.

**(Amu Pov.)**

hm ikutos here....what happened last night.  
wow Thats not the first time i said that.  
ok well...

"back to bed" I murmered.

Ikuto laughed and sweatdropped

"amu-koi..come on...it's 1:00 in the after noon"

what? I shot up..

"1:00?!?!" I yelled

I looked over at ikuto and forgot how he....matured.  
I blushed because of...his.  
6 pack.  
When did he get a 6-pack? well i guess...running from easter and all..

he Smirked at me and chuckled "amu-koi, I know my manly body gets you all..." He paused "excited."

_'oh yea...thats what he's thinking..I should smack him..ugh too early in the morning for his perving'_  
i thought

"but we need to get some breakfeast"

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

She showed no intention of getting up.  
Lets try a differnt approach...

"we need to find the embryo you know..." I said

"it can wait...It waited 4 years, it can wait even longer" She said and layed back down

I stared _'this...this is gunna take a while..'_ i thought.

So I went into the bathroom and got a bucket, filled it with some water, and went back to the bedroom.

"amu-koi" I said calmly.

"you have 10 seconds to get up..or else.." I smirked and her eyes opened.

"you wouldn't" she said

"I would"

She shot up out of bed and shot me a glare

"nice...nightwear" I said

"huh?" she looked down to see a silky tant top and silky boy shorts

Barely covering her...Fully matured body

"ah!" She yelled and threw a pillow at my face

"GET OUTTTT!!"

"this is my room you know! I'd Love to know why your in here"

She blushed

_(Normal Pov.)_

And that was it... Ikuto got soaked by the water **HE** filled with after a few more comments he made about her boobs..and nitegown.  
So after they put on something more suiting.  
Amu, in a grey top With a heart on the sides of it and dark blue skinny jeans.  
Ikuto, Jeans and a black baggy t-shit and jacket.

"now Let us find the embryo!" amu yelled

She smiled and stopped

"where...exactly do we start?"

Ikuto sighed..

_'this is going to be a long day'_ Ikuto thought.

and..it was.

With Amu falling into the river and having to change,  
Getting hungry...2 hours after breakfreast and almost falling off a building

Ikuto was at his limit.

"amu..koi" He said slowly with a dark aura.

"y-yes ikuto-koi?" Amu smiled and looked at him

"we're out of money"

"what?? b-but we-"

He sighed and cut her off "we need a job..."

"other than finding the embryo.."

"I know exactly where to look!"

he followed the excited girl to a hotel.

"amu-koi...I didn't think you would be so foward as to take me to a hotel out of the blue.." Ikuto smirked

"n-no! cleaning hotel rooms!"

Why did ikuto have a bad feeling about this? good question....

Amu talked to the manager, smiling and laughing once in a while. while ikuto sat and waited.

"ikuto-koi! manager-san said that we have to clean 50 rooms today and 50 tommorrow and we get $200 dollars a day!!"  
She smiled.

"5-50?!?!?!?!" ikuto screamed

"y-yes..but its good money...I promise.."

He sighed "you better know how to clean.."

"o-of course I do!"

"good"

"lets go"

And they headed to their first room.

**Kelly- ahh plz don't kill me! i have to go to school or else i'll get in trouble!**

**ikuto- this chapter was boring...**

**amu- be nice ikuto..**

**Kagome- This was cool..**

**kelly- kagome-chaaan! *hugs her* (from inuyasha btw)**

**ikuto- who's she?**

**amu- *blink* i have no clue**

**Kagome- ooo look! Its so cute! hehe *plays with yoru***

**Ikuto- haha she's funny**

**amu- *looks at kagome***

**kagome- wow! you have pretty hair amu-san!**

**Amu- t-thanks..**

**kagome- i could never pull off pink!**

**kelly- okkkk thennnn.... O.O next chappie will be better...**

**ikuto- please R&R!!!!**


	9. Sex in a Hotel and smut manga!

**Kelly- Hey, Chapter 9 as promised- same day as Chapter 8.**

**Ikuto- Yes...I love this chapter!**

**amu- k-kelly-chaaan!**

**kelly- well I have to put stuff like this is here...or else ikuto will kill me...**

**ikuto- yup!!! *smirk* or rape her**

**kelly- O/ / / /O I hope you fan-people like this! I work so hard...to not get raped..**

**amu- poor kelly-chan.. *hugs kelly***

**ikuto- aww how cute...*chuckle***

**Amu- shut up!!! Kelly does not own Shugo chara or any of it's charactors.**

**kelly- please enjoy!! ^-^**

(_recap.)_

_He sighed "you better know how to clean.."_

_"o-of course I do!"_

_"good"_

_"lets go"_

_And they headed to their first room._

**(Normal Pov.)**

So we headed to room 101

It was pretty normal.

Empty pop cans and a messed up bed and...the sheets were in the bathroom?

Well we replaced the lights and Dusted.  
Put the bed sheets...in the bag and replaced them with clean sheets and a conforter.

"yay! first room is DONE!" amu yelled.

"...and 49 more to do.."

so about 10 in......

"lets do the bathroom first...for a change in pase? ok ikuto-koi?" she smiled

_'how is she still smiling?'_ Ikuto thought as he followed her to the bathroom

When they were finishing up the bathroom.  
they heard the hotel room open and close.

and a locking noise.

Amu peeked in to see a couple making out and stripping themselves of clothes.  
Amu blushed and looked at ikuto who shrugged.

"ikuto!" amu whispered

The couple started...doing things while amu was freaking out and ikuto was acting like nothing was going on.

Amu's face only got redder as the couple started moaning and screaming.

She had her hands over her ears and was in a corner

Ikuto noticed her blushing and hugged her.

"aw amu-koi~ getting hot? pervert..." he whispered in her ear.

She glared at him.

Something accured to amu...she didn't know how but..she wondered...

_'i-is...ikuto..i mean has he slept with anybody yet?'_ amu thought.

She looked at him.

The couple finished and left.

And the rest of the day went on with ikuto making pervy comments amu hitting him with a mop/duster/ bucket.

The 50th room...

_'finally..done..'_ amu thought.

Ikuto fell on the bed and died.

yes, they were home.

and amu didn't know how they got there.  
but they were home.  
and exhausted.

Amu fell asleep with ikuto, in the same bed...

well.  
same futon.

The morning came.

and .  
the cute couple was found in the spooning position.  
Ikuto's arm draped over amu and her curled up into a ball.

Amu was the first to wake up and she opened her eyes and blushed and held ikuto's arm close to her.  
Ikuto was still asleep by the looks of it.  
and he was in a deep sleep.

_'ikuto....spooning with me...how sweet'_ amu thought.  
and felt a hands...on her breasts.  
_'w-what..'_

"ikuto" she whispered, well hissed.

_'still asleep'_ she concluded

He groped her chest

_'t-then what his he doing?!?!'_ she yelled in thought

"amu..." ikuto whispered.

Amu's body got really hot suddenly and she couldn't stop blushing.  
he pushed his hands up her shirt and felt her bare breasts.

"a-ah" amu stuttered

she started to moan and then she struggled to get away

"i-ikuto! w-wake your ass up!" she said

"aw but amu-koi~I am up" he smirked and blew in her ear

"huh? w-when did you.." she blushed

"about 5 minutes ago" he said Point-Blank while slipping his hands into her pants

Amu gasped and thought _'if he falues his life, he better stop!!'_

He pinched a rather sensitive part on amu's breast and moaned.

after several embarressing noises from Amu, She finally got free from her boyfriend and hit him so hard that he got a slap-hand-mark on his cheek.  
"but you didn't have to hit me so hard.." he said and pouted.

".me." she said threw her teeth.

"but you liked it!! you were moa-"

Amu threw a pillow at him again

"PERVERT!" she yelled and left the room

"but you know..we are a couple..we have to do it sometime~" he said

Amu stopped in her tracts.

she didn't think about them having sex.  
it never even occurred to her for a while.

She quickly got dressed in black shorts and a t-shirt She left a note that read:

_"Went to Rima's -Amu."_

She looked threw her old phone and found rima's number.

_"hello? r-rima...it's amu...Can I come over?"_ she said into the phone to her old friend.

_"amu...why are you calling? i thought-"_

_"yes well...just..can I?"_

_"sure."_

She hurried over to Rima's house and when she got there...she felt rather nervious.

She hadn't talked to her for a while and she wanted things to go back to the way there were before.

She knocked on the door and Rima answered it quickly.

The-still short- gorgeous girl was right there.  
She blond-ish curly hair still long.  
She wore a tight red shirt with a white skirt.

"hey, amu" She smilied.

"r-rima!" amu hugged rima so tightly the girl felt like she was going to burst.

After that, they sat on the couch and talked for a while.

"rima....How do you have sex?"

Rima nearly choked on her tea.

"W-WHAT?" Rima, was still very naive. a true virgin.  
and if you tried anything...she would kill you.

"y-you heard me.." amu said.

"a-amu...I'm a virgin too.."

"yea..I figured but.."

Rima got up and went to a bookshelf

She got out a book and handed it to amu..

The blood all went to amu's face.

"S-SMUT M-MANGA?!?!"

"yup, its how it is." rima said in a matter-of-face tone.

"w-why do you even have a thing like this?"

"don't ask."

thats a good enough answer for me.

it's rima.

"amu, you can take that home with you, just give it back to me soon. my parents are coming home soon....So sorry but you have to leave." Rima said and smiled as she pushed amu our of the door.

Amu went home to her apartment.

where she found ikuto watching Tv.

She said "hi" and went to her bedroom.

She looked at the manga cover in her bag. She looked at ikuto.

She sat on her bed and opened the manga.  
She started at page one. (like normal people)

She gasped and blushed

She continued reading the manga.

_'t-these things sure do get to the point..'_ she thought.

**(Amu Pov.)**

w-wow..this is..

_thump_

_thump_

_'w-what...this is turning me on? god i'm weird..'_

my face suddenly got really hot

_'nobody even touched me...why is my body doing this?'_

"why is your face so red?" Ikuto said as he popped in from behind me

I screamed.

"w-whats wrong...?" ikuto asked

"n-nothing!!" i said a little bit too quickly

"h-have to use the restroom!" i yelled.

I ran to the bathroom, leaving ikuto dumbfounded

I panted and stayed there for a minute.

I went back to the room.  
to find..

my worse nightmare....

..manga.

"I-IKUTO?!?!"

"oh hey, amu, i didn't know you were into..this.." he said and smirked

My face must be so red right now.

The next moment Ikuto had pinned me to the floor.

"i..ikuto.." was all i could manage out.

He held down both my wrists above my head with one hand and pushed the other hand up my shirt.

"i-ikuto...we have..to clean the h-hotel today..."

oh work....

shit..

"i-ikuto we have to-"

He pinched a very...sensitive part on my chest. AGAIN.

"a-ahh"

oh great...not a good situation at all!!

I moaned out and he just smirked at me. I wanted to kill him. Only because...

this was the manga scene...on page 2.

Imagine page 10

My area throbbed. I felt so stupid. The man above me who I loved (but will never admit) ...can make me like this by barely doing anything..

He kissed me. not just a kiss though....and I was in heaven.  
i no longer wanted to kill him thats a good sign for him.

I'm trully happy because this scene in fact was not in the manga.

We just continued kissing for what seemed like hours.

He finally got off me when my shirt was half off and I was more red than a tomato.

I felt like i was on a cloud...

until he stopped..

"i-ikuto..." I stuttered out

Even he was blushing a little.

and I wondered...why he had stopped.  
I really wasn't putting up too much of a fight and ikuto well usually would love to have this kind of opportunity.  
wait..

"ikuto...have you had..s-sex before?" I asked

He grunted and looked a little off-guard

"n-not...particualy.." he said

I sat up.

'what?!?! ikuto..THE ikuto was a virgin?! m-my god that means...' I got a grin on my face

"we're even" I said

"what?"

" you always act like...you have all this experiance over me and in truth we're both virgins.."

He smirked at me and walked out of the room

'ok thats...not the payback I was looking for...' I thought

"i-ikuto-" I started

He interupped me to say "I don't plan on being a virgin for much longer amu dear"

"w-what..what does that mean"

He just sighed and walked out of the room

_'wait..does that mean..that all that time away, he never had sex..could it be he was waiting for me..'_ I thought

_'maybe, just maybe'_

**(Ikuto Pov.)**

I wonder what amu was doing with that perverted manga

I threw off my shirt and Put on a clean one.

_'She's 16..Her birthday is coming up on the 13th....'_ I thought

_'what should i get her..ugh i sound like a chic'_

"ikuto!" Amu screaming right as I layed down.

"what?" I ran into the bathroom to find amu is a corner

"s-s-s-s-" she studdered

"spit it out"

"SPIDER"

I stared at her, then the bug in the middle of the floor

I got an anger Mark on my head and the sides of my mouth twitched upward.  
"y-your joking" I said

"kill it god dammit!"

"your 16 and your afraid of a little spider?!"

So i grabbed a tissue and grabbed the spider and set it free out the window.

"I can't believe you let it free" Amu said

"Your one to talk! Your scared of a little spider, when we have to find the embryo!" I almost yelled

She looked hurt "your mean"

"come on" I said and took her hand "we're going to clean those damn hotel rooms! It's already 12:00! How to you expect we clean 50 rooms in a couple of hours?!"

"I don't know! WORK FAST" She yelled

**(normal Pov.)**

So they walked out of their apartment and to the hotel.

**Kelly- this was pretty long...**

**Ikuto- I liked every sentance *smirk***

**amu- *spirit comes out* I'm tired...**

**Ikuto- Please R&R!!!**

**Kelly- thanks for all your great reviews! I will be getting on some of those suggestions so plz be patient! :)**


	10. The Titanic

**Kelly- UPDATEEEEE**

**ikuto- please enjoy the following chapter. Amu will be on all fours while i penetr-**

**amu- *holding big knife* IKUTO SHUP THE HELL UP.**

**kelly- IKUTO!!!! I DON'T WRITE THAT KINDA OF- *thinks about writing a lemon***

**amu- KELLY-CHAN!!!**

**ikuto- kelly-chan i have some ideas I wanna share with you then *winks***

**kelly- o-ok..please enjoy the following chapter.**

**amu- kelly-chan doesn't own shugo chara or any of its charactors.**

_(recap.)_

_So they walked out of their apartment and to the hotel_.

**(normal Pov.)**

When they got there, they started work right away.

But ikuto kept feeling amu up while she was cleaning.

He just whistled and walked away.

They day went by really fast.

By the time they were at room 50, it was already 9:30!!

Amu sighed and went to manager-san to collect their well earned money.

"ikuto! look!" amu squeeled as she showed the money to ikuto.

in all it was 500 bucks.

Amu hugged ikuto and squeeled some more.

"a-amu!" he trie to breathe threw her hug.

On their way home, they stopped at a cute little botique.  
"wow...ikuto look at this!!" amu said and showed ikuto a cute little heart necklace.  
It was a crystal head with blue and pink on the sides on it.

It was practicly glowing to amu's sweet eyes.

Ikuto looked at her and laughed a little.

Amu looked at it and she thought it was just beautiful.

she looked at ikuto, he was looking at a wrist-watch

_'ikuto...maybe...Instead of..getting those years back we could...be normal..maybe'_ amu thought

They left the store.

"amu-koi...your birthday is coming up isn't it?"

"y-yes..in a week" she replied.

"hmm what do you want for your present?" he asked

"surprise me!" she said with the cutest face.

"ok" was all he said with a smile.

Amu stopped in her tracts

"Ikuto, you know.." amu started

"hm what is it?" ikuto asked her

"you know we're looking for the embryo..maybe we could....not look for it"

"i don't understand"

"like..I don't mind giving up those years..it's only 4...not 10"

"I'm 16 and I want...to be with you..I don't care if something happens! I just want to be normal..with you"  
Amu stopped talking. "well I guess we could do that" Ikuto smilied "really?" amu asked half-heartedly. "yes" he smilied amu hugged her boyfriend with all her might. "ikuto-koi" she muttered.  
they continued walking home.  
"amu-koi..don't you think your parents are going to worry.."  
"nah..I told them everything...well mostly...and i said that I wasn't going to be home for a couple of days and that i would call and check in"  
"hmm suuuure" was ikuto's reply

"haha ikuto-koi!"

"well i see you have gotten used to calling me "ikuto-koi" ikuto said and mimicted amu's voice on the last part.

She simply smacked his sholder playfully and blushed

It was an eventful weekend.

When they got to ikuto's apartment Amu blushed and went to the bathroom.

She washed her face and breathed

"ikuto-koi, wanna watch a movie?"

"sure, which one?"

Amu held up "the titanic"

Halfway threw the movie, you could see ikuto laughing and amu crying into his arms.  
After the movie, ikuto and amu sat in the dark in each others arms.

Ikuto decided it was a great time to kiss amu's ear and then.  
He started..

"i-ikuto!" amu laughed

He licked down her neck and she blushed He kissed down her neck and stopped at her breast.  
Amu was like putty his his hands at this point.

He pulled the fabric of her shirt down and her bra and smirked

"you grew" was all he said Amu blushed 10 shades of red.

"d-don't look.." Amu said, totally embarressed.

_'well at leased now I have boobs..'_ amu thought

Ikuto leaned down and kissed her breasts

He licked one of them and she moaned out in pleasure and surpirse.

"w-wait..ikuto" was all she could say

"why?" he asked

"i-its.."

_'scary' _amu thought

She felt so childish, she thought this was scary because she wanted to become one with him but..it was too embarressing and she was too nervious.  
He only looked at her He knew amu.  
He knew why she couldn't talk.

"i-ikuto.." amu said and blushed

_'i wanna be an adult for him, he's a virgin and so am i.'_ Amu thought

Ikuto pulled up her bra and shirt.  
He pulled amu to sit between his legs and hugged her "amu, we're not in a rush....take as long as you need" he said into her ear.

'we can do this then' ikuto thought and bit her ear Amu gasped

"i-ikuto-koi.."

He licked over her ear then blew inside giving her chills

He smilied and just hugged her.  
She cuddled in his arms It felt right..normal amu was never normal...she always stood out.  
Everybody always was admiring her in some way. they layed there on the couch until Amu fell asleep.

Ikuto carried amu into the bedroom and put her into the bed gently.  
He got in next to her and soon fell asleep.

**(the next morning)**

Amu woke up early She woke up and took a shower.  
She came out to find ikuto still sleeping.  
She went to the kitchen and made pancakes and eggs. She poured syrip on the pancaked and poured milk into 2 glasses.  
She set the table and ikuto walked into the room, probebly smelling the yummy food.

"amu-koi..good morning" ikuto slurred

"morning ikuto-koi!" she gave him a big kiss.

Ikuto was surprised but enjoyed it

_'wow this is so fun. we're like newl-'_

Ikuto stopped her train of thought

"like newly weds." he said into her ear

"w-what?" she gasped

"thats what you were thinking right?" He rustles his hair and smirked

"m-maybe..."

"aw thats sweet.."

_'only 4 more days...'_ ikuto thought.

**kelly- there you go!**

**amu- aww how sweet....**

**ikuto- i would have liked the amu on al fours story a little better...but this was good too...**

**amu- ikuto *Anger mark***

**kelly- a-anyway..I hope you enjoyed this!**

**ikuto- please R&R!!!!**


End file.
